The dragon and the girl
by Faithfury
Summary: Toothless watches Astrid do every thing but one day he falls for her. Toothless x Astrid lemon. Dragon and part dragon lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hi Faithfury here with the dragon and the girl. The girl is Astrid and the dragon is toothless just saying. This is a lemon so don't read if you don't like. My first language is not American so if I spell something wrong sorry. Human and dragon lemon.

* * *

Astrid was all was training to get better at fighting and toothless would watch her and study her. Toothless would sometimes think Astrid would attack hiccup so he need to know her moves. But every time toothless would watch he would hear Astrid say "that is why you never mess with The Hoffersons or Alvin don't mess with Berk anymore or you will get some more of my axe". Toothless would think could she some day be saying stuff like that to hiccup? Astrid was done training for the day so she started to walk home. But toothless would always watch her just to be safe. When Astrid got home she went into her house and went to bed. Toothless walked to hiccups house got on his stone slab and went to sleep. In the morning Astrid would watch the sun rise over the ocean. Toothless would be watching her just to see what she was up to.

Astrid went to the cove to relax when she spotted toothless looking at her. Astrid nicely said "toothless I know your there". Toothless just looked at her then he come over to her. Astrid said "hay toothless how are you"? Toothless just licked her. Astrid looked at toothless and smiled. Astrid did not know that toothless has seen her naked from all the times she took a bath and when she is getting dressed. But toothless had an started to think Astrid is really hot and I mean hot I wonder how she looks when she is in heat. Toothless slowly licked Astrid trying to get her to understand he wanted to mate with her. Astrid just laughed. Toothless licked her again. But then toothless looked at Astrid's feet from her boots being off. Toothless walked over to her feet and licked them. Astrid laughed really hard.

* * *

Hay I hope you liked the first chapter witch is really short. Review me ideas for the next chapter.

faithfury out.


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless just could not get Astrid to understand that he wanted to mate with her. Toothless said "man I wish you would just understand me". Astrid heard every word he just said. Astrid said "um toothless did you just um speak". Toothless looked at her and said "um oh god this is different Astrid am I speaking your language or are you speaking mine"? Astrid did not know the Answer. Toothless looked at Astrid to see she had no idea what happened to him or her. Suddenly toothless hurd Astrid yelp. So he quickly looked over at her to see her on the ground. Toothless could hear her shirt taring. Toothless was to scared to look at her. Toothless then hurd Astrid yell but when it ended it was a roar of a deadly nadder. When toothless looked over at Astrid he could see that Astrid had big wings on her back and a big tail covered with spines missing. Astrid also had retractable teeth and her teeth were as sharp as needles. Astrid's hands have become claws and her feet are also claws. Astrid was now part deadly nadder. Toothless said "Astrid are you ok"? Astrid said "I have no idea". Toothless could tell that this happened for a reason. Toothless helped Astrid stand up. Toothless said "Astrid I'm sorry about what just happened". Astrid just looked at Toothless and she could see a source of lonely and sad in his eyes. Astrid could see that Toothless also had a hint of love in his eyes as well. Astrid now knew why she was part dragon. Astrid thought the gods must have made it so I am part dragon so toothless would have a mate. Astrid said "Toothless do you even have a mate"? Toothless said "the sad truth is no". Astrid then said "Toothless I think the gods made me part dragon so you do have a mate to spend you life with". Toothless said "you really think that"? Astrid said "yah". Toothless looked at Astrid's eyes to see proud, strength and happy and love. Toothless looked again just to see if the last one was true and it was. Toothless felt Astrid hug him and say I love you.

* * *

Toothless and Astrid lemon next chapter!

:)

Faithfury out!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the chapter that Astrid and toothless Mate. So if you don't like don't read! No flames on this chapter.

* * *

"I love you" the words toothless thought he would never hear a girl say to him and yet there they were singing in his ear fins. Toothless smiled and said "Astrid I love you to". Astrid was so sorry that toothless did not have a mate and she wanted that to change. There toothless was holding Astrid in his arms as they hugged. Toothless slowly and kindly said "Astrid would you like the honer of being my mate"? Astrid said "toothless I would love that".

* * *

Lemon starts here. This is your last chance.

* * *

Toothless said "good then lets get it on". (they are in the cove.) toothless was so amazed when he watched Astrid take the last of her clothing off. Soon toothless could feel the cool air hit his dick and it felt good. Toothless looked over at Astrid who looked even hotter than before and smiled. Toothless slowly came over to Astrid and said "You ready"? Astrid said "born ready". Toothless rested his head on a rock as Astrid started her part which was blowing him. Toothless loved it when Astrid put her mouth around his dick. But when toothless was ready to cum he tried to say Astrid but could not before he came hard. Astrid now had a lot of dragon cum in her mouth but she did not care at all. Toothless the moved so he could start thrusting and when he started he could not stop. To Astrid it felt really good. But to toothless it felt even better. When toothless was thrusting he could feel her moist sides rubbing on his dick. Toothless smiled knowing it would be over soon. Once that time came toothless said "Astrid you ready for it"? Astrid said " yes please just do it now". Toothless did as told and came and right when she did he broke it making blood come out and Astrid scream his name. Toothless pulled out to see there was blood and he did not know why toothless asked Astrid why. Astrid just looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

Yah I know short. I think i will fix this story so look the name up again and read it again. But Faithfury out!


End file.
